creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumite Armguards
Basic Information Lumite Armguards are the arm-covering parts of the Lumite Armor set and reduce the damage your player character arms would take from Creatures' attacks - or from physical attacks dealt by melee Weapons of other players or Explosives when PvP is enabled on the game world or player claim (by default). Lumite Armguards offer 160 defense points when equipped in the arm armor equipment slot. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn; instead, your Lumite Armguards will be worn invisibly, while you can select Costumes arm parts (some of which may look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. Arm Costumes will not replace the ArcTek Gauntlet on the right underarm and hand of your character. Instead, the look of this Gauntlet will be influenced by the Power Cell that you will equip. If you wear a Gauntlet Costume (like The Hulking Hand or the Finite Gauntlet for example), this Costume will override the look of your equipped Mining Cell. Lumite Armor is the fifth (tier) and best armor-type that you can craft in Creativerse. How to obtain Like all armor in Creativerse, Lumite Armguards can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after unlocking their crafting recipe for free by obtaining or crafting Diamond Armguards. Lumite Armor parts can not be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests or Creatures, and they also cannot be bought via any block kits for Blueprints, since they cannot be placed. Lumite gear is supposed to be very rare in Creativerse on purpose. The Store of Creativerse does not offer any actual armor parts, but only Costumes instead that do not provide any defense points. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Lumite Armguards can be unlocked for free by crafting or obtaining Diamond Armguards. How to craft To craft a pair of Lumite Armguards, you'll need: * 2x Corruption Dust that can either be looted or pet-harvested from any Corrupted Creature; either a Corrupted Pigsy, a Corrupted Leafi, a Corrupted Chizzard, a Corrupted Miru, a Corrupted Rockster or the Thing. Occasionally, "summonable" Idol Event Creatures and Halloween-specific Ghost Creatures will also drop Corruption Dust when killed. * 2 Trog Horns, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Trogs that spawn during the day in Canyons-biomes * 1 Arcstone, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from any kind of Keepa that can randomly spawn anywhere, or from Daily Login Chests * 1 Lumite (bar) that can be smelted in a Forge from Lumite Ore that can only be extracted from Lumite Nodes found on the Corruption layer deep underground * 2 Diamond Rods that can be made of a Diamond (bar) in a Processor without requiring any crafting recipe. Diamond Bars are smelted from Diamond Ore that can be extracted from Diamond Nodes mainly found on the Lava layer underground or created from Coal Nodes Since this Armor set is the best possible armor in Creativerse, no further armor recipes will be unlocked when crafting Lumite Armor. Crafting (or obtaining) all 4 parts of Lumite Armor at least once is the objective of the Quest "Lumite's Might". This quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Diamond in the Rough". After completing this quest, you'll be rewarded by 20 Lumite bars, 1 Lumite Sword and 5 placeable Diamond Treasure Chests. Completion of this quest will then unlock the Armorer Badge that reduces physical damage taken from enemy hits without being reflected in the defense points of the armor that is equipped. How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Armor Category:Crafted Category:Quest Objectives Category:Finite